bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Abyssal Witch Ciara
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 810108 |no = 8235 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 159 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 33 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 2 |movetype_skill = 2 |normal_frames = 24, 36, 48, 54, 57, 60, 66, 72, 78, 84, 90, 99, 111, 123 |normal_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 10, 12, 14 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 24, 30, 36, 42, 48, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 90, 99, 111, 123 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 8, 8 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 24, 30, 36, 42, 48, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 90, 96, 102, 108, 114, 120, 126, 132 |sbb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 28, 34, 82, 88, 94 |sbb2_distribute = 20, 20, 20, 20, 20 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 48, 51, 54, 57, 60, 63, 66, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 90, 96, 102, 108, 114, 120, 126, 132, 138, 144 |ubb_distribute = 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Some would say that fate is a fickle mistress. One's future has infinite possibilities that changes like the paths of the wind. Were it not for the help of Semira, the tale of the Red Guardian of the Woods might have ended quite differently. Unbeknownst to the family of the young girl named Ciara, the girl was born with a great power that even Kings and Queens could only dream of. Her power could be said to have been both a curse and a blessing, for it was her great power that drew the attention of the demonic wolves now known as the Grimm. It was also because of her power, and under the tutelage of the witch Semira, that Ciara was eventually able to finally rid the woods of all evil. Should the light of Semira's guidance not have reached Ciara, the girl would've ultimately been consumed by the darkness that plagued the woods. It is most likely that the Grimm would raise the young Ciara into a malevolent being of immense power, spreading their corruption beyond the woods. With the Abyssal Witch of the Woods and the Ruinous Despoiler roaming the lands one can only imagine the horrors that would be wrought upon the world. |summon = Can you hear the howls at night? Yes... Then you'd best run. And keep running... for the Grimm won't stop. |fusion = Nothing fills the void in my heart... There is only the cold embrace of the dark. |evolution = The end is nigh. The fires of the Grimm will burn... and shall suffer as I did! | hp_base = 5585 |atk_base = 2285 |def_base = 1825 |rec_base = 1770 | hp_lord = 7975 |atk_lord = 3260 |def_lord = 2605 |rec_lord = 2530 | hp_anima = 9092 |rec_anima = 2232 |atk_breaker = 3558 |def_breaker = 2307 |def_guardian = 2903 |rec_guardian = 2381 |def_oracle = 2456 |rec_oracle = 2977 | hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 14 |normaldc = 56 |ls = Malevolent Aspect |lsdescription = 150% boost to Atk, 80% boost to max HP, considerably boosts Atk relative to remaining HP, hugely boosts all elemental damage & enormously boosts BB Atk |lsnote = 80% boost + 0.8% boost relative to remaining HP, 175% elemental damage & 300% BB Atk |bb = Dread Reave |bbdescription = 20 combo powerful Fire, Dark attack on all foes, hugely boosts own Atk and Spark damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts elemental damage for 3 turns & hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |bbnote = 200% Atk, 100% Spark, 150% elemental damage & 500% BB Atk |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 20 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 470 |sbb = Howl of Terror |sbbdescription = 24 combo powerful Fire, Dark attack on all foes, 5 combo massive Fire attack on single foe, hugely boosts Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns, hugely boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & adds all elements to attack for 3 turns. |sbbnote = 200% Atk, 150% elemental damage & 500% BB Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 24 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 24 |sbbmultiplier = 650 |sbbhits2 = 5 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 5 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1200 |ubb = Grimm Parade |ubbdescription = 31 combo massive Fire, Dark attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, enormously boosts Fire elemental damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns. |ubbnote = 400% parameter boost, 600% BB Atk, 500% elemental & 350% critical damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 31 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 31 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |es = Queen of the Grimm |esitem = Spark Sphere |esdescription = 30% boost to all parameters when Spark sphere is equipped, adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB, 35% boost to Atk and slightly boosts critical hit rate for all Fire types & absorbs HP while attacking |esnote = 15% Crit rate for Fire types & drains 6-10% damage |evofrom = 810107 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to Atk, max HP |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = 100% boost to Atk when HP is full |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 120% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = 100% boost to critical hit damage |omniskill4_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill4_1_sp = 10 |omniskill4_1_desc = Huge BB Atk boost |omniskill4_1_note = 150% boost |omniskill5_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill5_1_sp = 20 |omniskill5_1_desc = Negates critical hit damage |omniskill6_cat = Special |omniskill6_1_sp = 10 |omniskill6_1_desc = Raises Atk parameter limits to 160000 |omniskill6_2_sp = 25 |omniskill6_2_desc = Adds huge Atk boost relative to Def for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill6_2_note = 90% Def to Atk |omniskill6_3_sp = 25 |omniskill6_3_desc = Adds huge probable 1 turn Atk reduction effect to BB/SBB |omniskill6_3_note = 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% |omniskill6_4_sp = 20 |omniskill6_4_desc = Adds 1 turn Atk reduction for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill6_4_note = 20% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 20% |omniskill6_5_sp = 10 |omniskill6_5_desc = Adds huge probable 2 turn Atk reduction effect to BB/SBB |omniskill6_5_note = 40% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 60% (Prerequisite: Adds huge probable 1 turn Atk reduction effect to BB/SBB) |notes = |addcat = Hellborn Nightmare |addcatname = Ciara5 }}